Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {0} \\ {1} & {3}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {-2} \\ {1} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2}-{0} & {0}-{-2} \\ {1}-{1} & {3}-{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {2} \\ {0} & {1}\end{array}\right]}$